Bipolar Feelings EriSol
by MiraclesAndMonsters
Summary: Much vulgar language, some sexual-ish content. Sollux and Feferi are the source of Eridan's jealousy, but really Sollux and Eridan won't except their feelings for each other. Karkat intervenes, and we all get our happy ending. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.~ **Oh dear, I'm posting my first fanfic...Hehe S2 EriSol (it's funny because I pronounce it "arisol"...like disinfectant spray)

* * *

I hate him, everything about him. He's a jerk, and Fef is always all over him and it just gets on my last nerve. He's so irritating, with his little lisp, and the ways he thinks he's so smooth. I hope he hates me, too. That fucking little shit. He pisses me off. Everything about him makes me sick to my fucking stomache. He should go die in a hole. The way he talks is stupid, always out for pity and attention, and he's such a dick. I really hate him. I hate hate hates that fucking douche. He's such a prick. My cod. Of all the things I hate about him, the thing I hate most is how much I fucking like him. It's so disgusting, makes me want to hate myself. He's just such a fucking asshole. Stole my fucking heart all at once with his stupid little lisp that's irresistably cute. Fuck him.

I transportalize back into the lab. Fef and Mr. Jackass are on that cod damned horn pile again. I go to a computer, fuming. I don't know if I'm pissed off or if I'm just jealous anymore. He gets me all confused, especially whenever Fef is around. Damn you, Sol. I find myself glaring at the two of them over my shoulder. Sol eventually looks up and meets my gaze, causing me to snap my head around back to the computer screen. Fucking lowbloods, all of them. If anyone deserves Fef, it's me. That prick. I'm irresistable, why the hell is she hanging around with him all the time? Fucking idiot.

I'm seething and clicking at random shortcuts on the screen, when someone taps me on my shoulder. I spin around, a total one-eighty, unable to control my anger.

"The fuck do you wwant, fuckin shit." I shout, everyone in the room turning to look at me - who just now happens to be eye-level (kind of, since he's a few inches taller than me) with Sollux Captor.

"We need two talk, Eriidan." He says in his fucking smooth and even voice, not even surprised at my anger. My eyes are barely open now, just slits as I stare at him, channeling all my hatred into his body, hoping he'll just drop dead, right there in front of me.

"Wwhat makes you think I wwant to convverse wwith you, I could be doin a lot a other stuff. Fuck off." I'm still shouting; I just can't force my voice to lower the volume. I swing back around to the computer screen.

Sollux grabs me and pulls me to the transportalizer, where we zap out of the room. I'm in a fucking rage now.

"The fuck is this?" I yell at him. He glares at me and shoves me against a wall, holding fistfulls of my shirt in his hands as he holds me there.

"Calm down and tell me why the fuck you're alway2 glariing at me and FF whever you 2ee u2 around!" He was yelling now, which surprised me. He wasn't acting very calm or collected, like his smooth self.

"Wwhy? You fuckin askin me wwhy? Wwell I'll fuckin tell you! If anyone's supposed a be wwith Fef, it's me! Fuckin prick!"

"What? Thii2 ii2 ju2t becau2e you're jealou2? Jegu2, dumba22, move on. 2o what iif 2he doe2n't liike you anymore? Grow the fuck up. Damn. Ju2t move on, you're alway2 2o fuckiing whiiney, no wonder 2he left you."

"Shut the fuck up, you don't fuckin knoww nothin! Fuck you!" I was tearing up, I could feel it. I'm sure he could see it, too. His grip loosened, and I shrugged him off and shoved him away from me, the tears almost becoming unbearable and I, unable to hold them back, stomped past Sollux and transportalized to my room. I proceeded to block the tranportalizer on my side, ensuring that no one would disturb me in my loathing and frustrated thinking time.

* * *

Hours later, I emerge from my room. I felt like going to talk to Karkat, or something. Anything to get my mind off of that retarded bastard. I'd been seething in my room for hours, focused on my hatred and anger...or was it jealousy and lust? I still wasn't sure.

But as I step off the platform, headed for the other transportalizer to the lab, sure enough, there's Sollux. He waited out here. What a fucking prick.

"The fuck? You been standin there the whole time, fuckin moron? Jegus. Wwhy wwon't you just leavve me alone. I fuckin hate you and your shit. Damn. Don't you have someplace to fuckin be or somethin? Cod."

"We diidn't fiinii2h our talk, Eriidan."

" _I_ finished _my_ fuckin talk."

"Good, then you can ju2t 2iit back and lii2ten two what Ii 2ay."

"Can't. Unlike you, I got fuckin places to be. I'm very important, you know."

"All that can waiit, Eriidan. Thii2 ii2 2omethiing iimportant, 2o ju2t 2iit your fuckiing pompou2 a22 down, 2hut the fuck up, and lii2ten two 2omeone for the fiir2t tiime iin your god damn liife."

When he said that, I was at a loss for words. He seemed really impatient, and _extremely_ pissed off at me. It was the first time I'd ever senen him so...uncool.

I couldn't tell if I was pitying him or if I was just falling even harder for his sorry ass.

"Alright, alright. I guess I can spare some time and listen to you, or something. But hurry it up, I got places to be." I replied, very content with how cool I was being about all of this.

"Ii'm not iintwo FF, okay? We're ju2t good friiend2, liike...just friiend2 or 2omethiing ok 2o ju2t don't read two far iintwo iit or anythiing." Sollux finished his statement quickly, turning and walking away. He hadn't looked me in the eye through the entire mini-speech.

This is what I heard him say through all the above: "Oh, Eridan. I don't lovve Fef, I'vve alwways been in lovve wwith you and I need you."

I decided to go back to my room and let that fantasy roll around in my head for a while.

* * *

Eridan's such a whiney little bitch. All you ever hear out of him is either how irresistable and important he is, or how unloved and lonely he is. He's such a fucking annoyance. Especially when he stares at me and FF while she babbles on and on. I hate this fucking horn pile beneath me and FF. If I wanted horns shoved up my ass and into my legs, I could do it without some girl always nagging and going on about her feelings.

She's on again, quietly and civilly complaining about the way Eridan complains. What a hypocrite. I look up from her and notice Eridan staring at us, again. I couldn't take much more of the horn pile and FF's voice, so I pretended to be pissed off. I stand up off of the horn pile, relieved as all the objects stopped attempting to penetrate my jeans and my skin.

I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder. He's really pissy, so he turns arounds and snaps at me.

"We need two talk, Eriidan." I say as we're practiacally staring at each other eye-to-eye (he's a little shorter than me). He proceeded to make a nasty comment, of which I paid no mind. I just grabbed him and dragged him to the transportalizer. I knew that as long as we were in the lab with all those eyes focused on us, he would never talk to me.

When we zapped into the hallway, I threw him against the wall, feigning anger. I wanted to know why he was always staring at me and Feferi. I had to know why; it was irritating the fuck out of me.

We yelled at each other, and I must have said something rude, and it must have really hurt him, because he began to tear up. I remember going kind of soft on him right after, and he pushed me off and ran away, going to his room. I didn't try to follow, but I did wait. I waited for hours.

The bastard finally reappeared, a good four hours later, and my legs were going numb from standing for so long. He made some snooty comment amount his importance to the group. It made me really angry, and I just snapped. All my composure was blown from hours of waiting around for him. I remember yelling about FF, and then...I told him how I felt.

Kind of...

Not _really_...

I just told him I didn't like FF. Which is true.

Now, I'm just sitting in my room. I'm really confused about everything. Why did seeing him tear up make me feel all...sorry? Fuck. I fucking hate that. The way I always get all those weird flushy feelings whenever he gets a little upset. It's especially fucking shitty when I realize the fact that _I'm_ the reason he's getting all upset. Fuck, if FF would just talk to him and not to me, Eridan and I wouldn't even have a problem. Jegus.

Wait, why the fuck would I care if he and I had a problem? Best fucking rivalry ever... Nothing but blackrom... No, what? No 'rom' at all. Just... me and Eridan and our mutual dilike for each other. Fuck. He's cute. FUCK. Why am I thinking such weird shit?

FUCK.

I want to be his matesprit. What the fuck is wrong with me?  
My perspective changed real fucking fast. First blackrom, no rom, and now I want some fucking redrom shit...what the fuck? Am I going all fucking bipolar now? Fuck.

Fuck you, Eridan.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Haha...first Homestuck Fanfic, first actual completed first chapter of any fanfic I've ever written. I'm off to a good start...what with actually meeting personal goal deadlines and whatnot. I hope it wasn't too confusing when it changed points of view from Eridan to Sollux.

And sorry any other ship fans, I have a special way I ship my own pairs (by the way, I take requests and will do any ship...just email me...oh and no threesomes please, they confuse me too much.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**~ Hey, look! Chapter 2! :D I really only put an author's note to say we're continuing from Eridan's p.o.v. now. Mk, ignore me and read.

* * *

I transportalized to the lab. It was late in the day...or maybe early at this point? Who cares. I shuffle over to a computer, and wince when the screen lights up, my eyes adjusting. I start bothering Karkat, for lack of something better to do.

CA: hey kar  
CG: OH WHAT DO YOU WANT AT A TIME LIKE THIS FUCKASS.  
CA: oh wwoww kar nice wway to greet someone really you should try and become more sociable kar i mean wwould it kill you to be nice and maybe smile or somethin? cod.  
CG: I WOULD PROBABLY SMILE AND BE A HAPPY LITTLE FUCKING BALLERINA IF SHITBAGS LIKE YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.  
CA: wwoah kar wwait...youre sayin i bother the livvin hell out a ya?  
CG: OH NO NOT AT ALL. YES DUMBASS YOU PISS ME OFF YOU MAKE MY THINK PAN ROT JUST THINKING ABOUT WHAT BULLSHIT YOU'LL SPEW FROM YOUR MOUTH NEXT.  
CA: oh but kar i though maybe you and me were doin good i mean i thought wwe had somethin good here kar wwhat happened?  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK YOU DESPERATE...ARE YOU SERIOUSLY COMING ON TO ME? WHAT THE HELL. DON'T YOU HAVE SOME WEIRD CAPEY SHIT TO BE DOING RIGHT NOW? OR SOME EVIL PLANNING, LIKE REVENGE ON SOMEONE FOR SOMETHING THET DIDN'T DO OR SOMETHING? LIKE, ANYTHING BESIDES MESSING THE FUCK WITH ME.  
CA: oh no kar noww i feel bad oh cod. i just wwanted some advice. i wwas just jokin around about all that flirtin shit. cod.  
CG: OH JUST FUCKING GREAT I GET YOUR WHINEY ASS WHEN I THOUGHT "OH SURELY NO ONE WILL BOTHER ME DOWN HERE AT THIS HOUR" OHO WELL WOULD YOU LOOKY HERE SOMEONE HAD TO SHOW UP AND FUCKING BUG ME JEGUS NOBODY CAN GET ANY FUCKING PEACE AROUND HERE.  
CG: WHAT DO YOU NEED ADVICE ON, ERIDAN?  
CA: wwell, do you have a matesprit or anythin yet kar?  
CG: OH FUCK I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE JOKING WITH THE FLIRTING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK  
CA: no no, im just askin! i dont wwant you to be my fuckin matesprit! that wwould suck beyond all comparisons!  
CG: THANKS FOR THE VOTE OF CONFIDENCE.  
CA: look...um i like this person kar and i thought they liked someone else but they told me they dont like the person that i thought they liked so noww i have all a this weird hope inside my head and i wwas wwonderin if maybe you could just help me out and do some undercover wwork for me maybe...like a favvor and i wwill pay you back and stuff.  
CG: UM OK WHAT THE FUCK...IF YOU WANT MY HELP I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KNOW WHO IS WHO LIKES WHAT.  
CA: um ok wwell i like sol and i thought he liked fef but he told me he doesnt like fef and that the two a them are only friends. and now i wwant to try and have a chance...  
CG: HAHA OH MY GOD YOU AND SOLLUX PFFFT HAHAHA  
CG: HAHA OH WOW ERIDAN YOU'RE KILLING ME OH GOD HAHAA  
CG: DON'T THE TWO OF YOU HAVE LIKE THIS BLACK PLATONIC HATRED GOING ON?  
CA: yeah but i dont think of him like that...i havve all these flushed feelings but im sure he still hates me.  
CG: ALRIGHT ERIDAN SINCE YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE JOKING I GUESS I'LL HELP YOU OUT.  
CG: BUT I'M GOING TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT NO ONE WOULD WASTE AS MUCH TIME DEALING WITH YOU AS SOLLUX HAS IF THEY REALLY HATED YOU.  
CA: you really think so?  
CG: JUST LET ME TALK TO HIM. I'LL SEE ABOUT STUFF. YOU'RE SURE YOU'RE ALL REDROM OVER SOLLUX?  
CA: wwhen you say it like that i feel stupid -.-  
CG: OK WELL I AGREED TO HELP YOU NOW FUCK OFF.  
CA: thanks kar this means a lot to me and you dont knoww howw glad i am you decided to help me out  
CG: YEAH WHATEVER BLUH NOW FUCK OFF.  
CA: bye.

I close the chat client. I feel really nervous about all of this... I knew I would ask Kar for help, but I don't know if he'll just tell Sol and they'll just make this huge plan to humilate me. I think hard about that as I shuffle back to the transportalizer. I look back over my shoulder, at the computer where Kar is, just doing his own thing. I decided that, no matter how grumpy Kar is, he wouldn't go as low as that to insult me. He may seem antagonistic, but deep down he only wants acceptance and wants to help people out. I wonder if I'll ever tell him I know that.

Naah, he's better off thinking that he's good at hiding it.

I'm in the hallway headed for my transportalizer when Fef comes out of her room. We stop and look at each other, in mutual shock that someone else is up and about. I give her a nod before stepping on to my transportalizer and transportalizing back into my room.

I lie on the old, creaky bed. All of our slime pods were left behind when we got to this meteor, and since then I've had to put up with a human bed. Or maybe it's a prospitian bed. I really don't care, it's just really fucking uncomfortable. However, I do eventually manage to fall asleep on it.

* * *

"Oh what the fuck, FF... Iit'2 two early two deal with you riight now...come back when Ii'm awake or 2omethiing..." I stuff my head under one of the three pillows on my rickety human bed. Or maybe it's prospitian. I really don't care, it's pretty comfortable compared to a bowl of slime. FF continues to poke and prod at me, until I've had enough and I sit up.

"Alriight, what do you want? Jegu2. Ii wa2 bu2y here, iif you couldn't tell."

"Doing w)(at? Sleeping? T)(hat's LAM-E! I just saw Eridan out in the )(allway, Sollux! )(e makes me so glubbing mad!" She said, and then she proceeded to tell me what exactly about him made her so fucking angry. I really didn't give a shit, to be honest. I was still trying to wake up; half-sleeping is nice when you don't want to listen to someone.

She finally leaves, and I lie back down, curling up under the blankets. My plan was failing miserably.

I recounted the brilliance of a few days ago, where a thought hit me and stuck with me. Why the fuck did I think my fucking plan would work?

I would befriend FF, and learn about Eridan from her. Then, all three of us would become friends, and maybe I could somehow get redrom feelings to be returned to me from Eridan...

Ew, what the fuck? Hold on, redrom? Fuck that, I don't want Eridan that way.

Oh fuck. I really do want him that way.

Fuck. I pull a pillow over my face and try, to no avail, to suffocate myself. Maybe then I wouldn't be so confused about Eridan. It's so obvious he has the most black feelings for me. And only me. Fuck. WHat am I doing wrong? He's all over the fucking place, flirting with fucking everyone else but me.

Why the fuck do I fucking care who he fucking flirts with?

The air crackles and begins to sizzle around my eyes. My lack of understanding was really pissing me off, getting on my last fucking nerve.

Why does everything with Eridan have to be so fucking confusing? I get all kinds of fucking mized signals from him. Why can't he just figure out what the fuck he wants? He does all this black shit hatred platonic fucking act, and then sometimes does some red flirting hair-flippy shit. He needs to stop fucking confusing me and come out with it already.

What the fuck does he want?

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Haha I love how Sollux doesn't even consider that Eridan might just be as confused as he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**~ Continuing from Eridan's p.o.v. again. Just saying ;)

* * *

I was nervous, my heart fluttering inside my chest cavity. What would Kar say to Sol? What if Sol doesn't feel the same? I was panicking, shredding paper and things as I sat in my room and considered what an inconceivable redrom this would be. Why had the idea even crossed my mind? I'm so frustrated with myself. I racked my think pan for a way out of this, should something go amiss. I lied back on the uncomfortable human bed...or maybe it's prospitian? I'm still not sure, and I still don't really care... I think long and hard about excuses, when I hear a noise from my transportalizer. Someone had gone and transportalized his fucking self into my room. I'm not too fucking happy about that, considering I'm trying to fucking concentrate. I sit up and begin to tell the motherfucker off.

"Wwhat the fuck do you think-" I stopped when I realized that it was Sol. Sollux Captor. He's in my room. My _bedroom_. I can get away with practically anything in here. I feel the blood rush to my face; I'm sure I'm purple, but I can't help it. I avert my eyes, looking at everything in the room but him, acting as though I had to locate something.

"Hey Eriidan. Um, can we talk?"

"Wwhat the fuck makes you think I wanna talk to a lowwblood like you? Fuck, can't a guy get any peace in this place?" I still couldn't bring myself to look at him. I would lose control if I did.

"Well...what iif Ii 2aiid iit wa2 iimportant two me two talk two you about thii2?" I heard him shuffle his feet on the ground. I managed a peripheral glance at him. He looked so fucking cute, what with his fucking awkward stance and nervous look.

Wait. Why the fuck is he nervous?

"Fine, talk. I ain't got anythin better to do right noww."

"Um...Ii wa2 ju2t wonderiing...KK told me 2ome 2tuff and Ii really only came here for veriifiicatiion..."

"Wwell?" My heart had the jitters, and I tried to conceal my nervous trembling.

"Do you...really liike me?"

That's not what I wanted to hear.  
I wanted a confession, not a fucking question. Fucking dumbass.

"Wwell of course I do, but it's not like it's anythin special for you." I say, trying to shrug it off. I could feel my voice on the edge of breaking. The next time I spoke, I knew it would quaver.

"Well...that'2 what Ii want two talk about," he took a step towards me, "Ii mean, what iif iit diid mean 2omethiing 2peciial for me?" he took another few steps, only a little ways off from me, "What iif Ii ju2t 2o happened two...liike you?"

"Do you like me?" I tried to sound as tough as I could, but I predicted correctly; my voice wavered through the sentence. I'm clenching my fists, holding on to the edge of the bed to try and conceal my trembling. My heart's beating so hard. I'm sure he's figured me out by now.

"Ii do. Iin fact, I'd almo2t go a2 far a2 two 2ay Ii pretty much am totally iin love wiith you, Eriidan..." he stumbled over the words like a schoolgirl confessing her love. It was so ridiculous.

It made me the happiest fucking person alive.

"Oh...wwoww...um, Sol..." My heart's still jittery, but I try to stay as smooth and calm as I can.

"Ye2, Eriidan?"

"I...think I lovve you too..."

I didn't notice that he had taken more steps toward me through our exchange of words. He was fucking knelt all in front of me, and when I realized how close his face was to my own, my face got hot. I'm sure he's fucking laughing at me in his head, for my face being so pur...

Wait, his face is all mustard-colored.

Oh my...he feels the same way I do. I'm the happiest troll alive.

Fuck the rest of everything, I don't need it. I've got Sol.

In my excitement and sheer joy, I throw myself into his arms and kiss him as hard as I can. The force of impact sends us both to the ground, and I'm on top.

* * *

Oh my god. His face is purple. So purple. He feels the same way I do, he really does.

I'm the happiest troll alive.

Then he jumps into my arms, slamming his lips onto mine and sending us both to the floor. I'm surprised at first, my heart trying to recover from the previous nervousness of admitting my feelings. It's not going to calm down.

Ugh. What a bastard. He's kissing me, so I kiss back. I kiss back a lot, running my hands up his shirt, all over his back. I find the gills on his sides, among his rib cage. I slide my hands across them, and he breaks the kiss with a gasp.

"Bastard..." he mumbles as he began the kiss anew. I sat up, Eridan now in my lap. I tug up his shirt, then we break the kiss for mere moments to pull off his shirt. It felt like an eternity before our lips met again. I'm so grateful he decided not to wear the stupid cape. Then he pulled off my shirt. Another agonizing length of time without his lips. I clumsily stood, holding onto him, practically carrying him. He was lighter than he looked. I then pushed bakwards towards the rickety bed in his room, where I toppled over and we ended up on our sides, facing each other, the kiss broken.

"Fuck, Sol. Wwho taught you to be so good at this?" Eridan was breathing roughly, not quite panting. I smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

"Ii'm only a2 good a2 you are, Ii'm 2ure." I replied, holding him in my arms. He smiled, and kissed me, pausing and srawing it out.

I enjoyed every second of it.

"I love you." I said when he pulled out of the kiss.

"I lovve you, too." He responded, closing his eyes and leaning into my chest.

Fuck. He's always so fucking cute. I fucking love that shit.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Haha were you disappointed? I'm pretty sure lots of people were like "ohemgee they're gonna do iiiit :3" and honestly, in the beginning I was going to...but I just thought I'd make it sweet. I always pictured EriSol being either a really sweet and cutesy thing, or a really selfish game-like fling...you'll see whenever I get around to posting _CC _I guess. Anyway, thanks for reading! :3


End file.
